marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Dionysus Acratophorus (Earth-616)
. Modern Age | Powers = Dionysus possesses all of the conventional superhuman attributes common to the Olympians. However, some of those powers have diminished to variable degrees over the centuries due to his decadent and carnal lifestyle. Superhuman Strength: Dionysus possesses superhuman strength that is roughly the equivalent of the average Olympian male and can lift about 30 tons. However, in his physical prime, Dionysus was among the physically strongest of his race, even rivaling his half-brother Ares, and could lift about 70 tons. Superhuman Speed: Dionysus, though no longer in prime physical condition for an Olympian, can still run and move at speeds superior to the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: Dionysus' musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins than the musculature of a human being. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Dionysus' physical stamina, much like his strength and speed, have diminished significantly over the centuries. Superhumanly Dense Tissue: The tissues of his body, like that with other Olympians, have about 3 times the density of the tissues of a human body. This contributes, somewhat, to Dionysus' superhuman strength and weight. Superhuman Durability: Dionysus' bodily tissues are also much harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of a human. He can withstand powerful impact forces, high calibre bullets, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. Immortality: Dionysus, like all other Olympians, is functionally immortal in the sense that he is immune to aging and hasn't physically aged since reaching adulthood. Dionysus is also immune to all Earthly diseases and infections. Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite his body's resistance to injury, it is possible to injure Dionysus, like any other Olympian. However, if injured, his godly life-force enables him to heal damaged tissue with superhuman levels of speed and efficiency. However, as with most Olympians, Dionysus cannot regenerate a severed limb or organs without the aid of outside assistance from a god far more adept at magic and/or is far more powerful than himself. Energy Manipulation: Like most other Olympian deities of prominence, Dionysus is able to control magical forces to a considerable degree on a scale to that of any mortal practitioner of the mystic arts: *'Shapeshifting:' Another ability common to the Olympians, including Dionysus, is the ability to change shape. He can transform his physical appearance to resemble another humanoid being, animal, or even inanimate objects. *'Plant Manipulation:' Dionysus possesses an unusual ability to manipulate and control the growth of vines. However, Dionysus doesn't practice this power, along with most of his other magical abilities, regularly over the centuries. *'Teleportation:' Dionysus can magically teleport himself, other persons, and objects across dimensional barriers, such as from Olympus to Earth. *'Madness Inducing': Dionysus also knows how to place persons under a spell that makes them lose all rational thought and act as if in a maddened, berserker state through the use of certain potions that his victims ingest. He used his knowledge of this to once control the She-Hulk and make her attack her teammates in the Avengers. | Abilities = Like all Olympians, Dionysus has had some training in both armed and unarmed combat, though he has rarely participated in combat situations. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Dionysus' abilities waned over the centuries as he did not continuously practice them but instead pursued more hedonistic interests. | Equipment = Dionysus sometimes rides upon a tiger domesticated by on wine. He once owned a donkey that could talk. He also owns a pig that turns water upon contact into wine. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Dionysus at the Guide to the Mythological Universe * Dionysus at the Appendix to the Marvel Universe }} Category:Teleporters Category:Botanopathy Category:Shapeshifters